itygmpalbowykkifandomcom-20200214-history
Vincaril
Vincaril is an island nation located in the Circle Sea, mainly around 100-150km offshore. geographical features The island is a very large one, with a mountain range called the Barrier Peaks on the west coast. Being fully exposed to winds coming in from the sea, these mountains have extremely high rainfall. The west side of the mountains drop rapidly to the sea down slopes etched with deep ravines and gullies filled with fast flowing water that gushes down the slopes in torrents. Four ranges of hills, referred to colloquially as The Fingers stretch in a rather more lessez faire way to the coast in the east. The northernmost and southernmost of the two skirt the coastline, with the northern shore in particular producing cliffs that would look spectacular from the sea if anyone ever actually bothered to go round there by boat. In between these hills there are three very distinct valleys. The northernmost of these is extremely heavily populated, particularly in the coastal region. The middle one is a baked-earth desert, in a rain shadow from the mountains and hills surrounding it. The southern one is the breadbasket of the country, producing food that is transported by sea from a port at the end of the valley to the capital in the north. The People The population of Vincaril is almost entirely concentrated in the northernmost valley. They are mainly of elven stock, being decended from the lowland, vincarite elves that once lived in western Teyorlis. They were forced out of their homelands in order to make way for intensive agriculture, which was traditionally woodland, and fled to the then almost unoccupied island. They changed the name of the island to be named after themselves and, someone ironically, devoted the southern part of the island to the same intensive agriculture that was the reason why they were ejected from their homeland in the first place. The natives of the island were at first used as slave labour, but later were allowed to own their own farms, a practice which became increasingly more common over time. Nowadays most of their descendents own their own farms, but they still earn a pittance - they have little knowledge of the true value of their produce, as they never leave the southern valley, and the vincarite merchants are quick to take advantage of this to turn as much profit as possible. There are some humans in the northern island, mostly people who had also been ejected from their land, but also a very small yet steady stream of immigrants from the mainland. Anyone seeking residence in the country is forced to obtain full citizenship of Vincaril, and, given that it is strong taboo for any citizen to leave the territory of Vincaril, generally means that they will never return to their original home. As this includes diplomats, most countries have no formal relationships with Vincaril. Many of the eastern lands have no informal relationships either. This taboo, combined with a strong sense of national pride, has led to the country becoming extremely insular in terms of both policy and trade. Anyone born outside the country will be noticeable and attract immediate attention in the street, although this attention is not disrespectful. social organisation trade Almost all trade is internal. Produce is almost exclusively transported by boat if travelling between vallies - there are no roads crossing The Fingers, although there are several minor paths. Within the vallies, goods are often transported by river, although there is a much stronger road network which is also used. Because of the internalism, certain products are valued at unusual prices in Vincaril. Wood, in particular, is a valuable commodity, as none of the valleys are heavily wooded, and trees are protected to ensure their continued existance. Such wood as there is is typically used for boat building and other similar things. On the other hand, various metals are extremely abundant in the mountains and hills. As such, much furniture items, such as chairs, are traditionally made of bronze. Stone, also extracted from the hills and mountains, is used for building material. Vincaril is the only country in the world to use coal as the main source of fire material. politics relationships with other countries Kadoria Kadoria is the only nation with a permanent ambassador in Vincaril. The two countries are close allies and between them have control over shipping in the circle sea. However, there is no vincarite ambassador in Kadoria. Kadoria acts as protector for Vincaril, and will attack any military vessel that it finds in that part of the sea. Trade is small but present, and mainly consists of Kadorians buying raw materials from Vincaril. The main return trade is a payment that Vincaril pays for its protection from attack. Republic of Volantia Cretasnia No formal relations exist between Vincaril and Cretasnia Carendia Carendia and Vincaril have some minor trade, primarily with Vincaril purchasing small quantities of wood and valued Celestial stones from the Celestial mountains. In exchange they sell excess ores and some gemstones. Political relationships are loose, but existant. Twice a year Carendia will send a messanger to Vincaril carrying any important information, and in order for Vincaril to give important information to Carendia. Avanta No formal relations exist between Vincaril and Avanta. Teyorlis Soutartha No formal relations exist between Vincaril and Soutartha. Davasia Solafia Category:countries